When They Meet
by Kdenalrighty
Summary: Nathan is cool, but falls apart before max as he loves her but its the beginning and she doesnt know what to think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - Moving Day

The grass was cool like the tree he was leant upon, and Victoria was by his side, she was like his family and soon this whole school would know he was king. His father was just an ass who he tried to ignore. And Jefferson was just a pervert who was just about to get what he wanted, the Dark Room. But right now my dad was pissed off at him, doubt that dumbass will get it. I hear a car door slam really loud and this cute innocence brightens my face and Victoria stares at me with amusement. "Someone's smitten" giving a big smirk at my obviously tomato face. "Shut up Vic, dont you have to talk to Courtney or something?" Trying to brush off this, think cool. "Speaking of Court, she likes you!" And I could pay no attention to that whore, who likes money, something I dont have. "No, her . She is beautiful, I'm going to go make a move." Getting up I realized I should stop smoking. And I make my way towards her. She looks chill and laid back but something was off. She was smiling at the beta fag Warren Gayham. Shit make my move now or forever be lonely. "Hey there" great start, she turned to me with those beautiful big blue doe eyes. "Hello, whats your name?" Easy, just go with it. "Nathan Prescott" she smiled, she was perfect no sneer or jeering comment to ruin this." Max Caulfield" and I was hooked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Helping Hand

Omg guys I was logged out and could not remember my password I finally logged back in and I'm ready

So I'm trying to make this story better then my other, and if you have suggestions please comment, and I love that you guys have read and followed and favorited this story thanks!

"Hel-hello um, hi Max Caulfield, how- how are you?" She smiled even bigger, I could tell she liked how badly I stuttered when I talked to her. "Well I don't think we are strangers now are we?" Her voice was soft unlike mine, I just couldn't stop stuttering like an idiot. I looked around for her stuff but all she had was a bag. "Looking to help? My mom and dad have already moved my stuff here I'm just here with my bag" and my words where gone "Oh-oh it's um, its-" I couldn't speak "Hi I'm Victoria you can call me Vic, this is my bro Nathan that is, if he could even talk." And Vic to the rescue, I hope. "Hi Victoria how is it going?" I just knew Victoria was going to say something good, or she was going to be a smart ass. "So has Nathan turned into a gentalman now that he is here to speak- I mean stutter to you." Ah fuck. "Well he told me his name which is a good start I suppose, he was going to ask to help me with my stuff. But I had moved in before hand." Fuck yes, teach Vic to keep her trap shut! "Well I'm glad he spit out something other than a-doy!" And max laughed, she sounded like an angel, best part was she wasn't taking the bitch to heart, she enjoyed our company. "So um, who-what are you doing now-um later I mean." She smiled and I noticed the slight blush in her cheeks." I don't know, maybe get ready for classes on Monday, I guess..." I wasn't stupid and neither was she, this was my chance to ask her out on a date. "Um, would you like to be-to go out with me to dinner tonight, or something?" I could feel myself starting to sweat and shit I only hoped she couldn't see. I rubbed my head seeing as how I couldn't help myself and be a total idiot around her. "Yea, I'd love too, I'm free tonight." Fuck Yes! "Okay I will come by my-your dorm by eight." I started smiling really big and I didn't care if I looked stupid I felt happy, hm, feels. Nice. Vic was the first to make "besties" with max as she invited her to her dorm to get ready for the date I was taking her on. Now I just needed something romantic.

Victoria was nice when she invited me to her room to get ready for my first date since I've been back in Arcadia Bay. I've been stressing about Chloe since I got here, I wanted to see her, but then, I didn't. Victoria was leading the way to her dorm, which just happened to be across mine. When she opened her door I was floored. I was so pretty and organized. "I finished early, like you." As she invited me to sit at her desk and she chose her bed. "It's so nice here." I was in aww, sure I liked darker photos sometimes but I loved selfies more, Victoria had a bit of a silk mood that fit perfectly with her photography, reminded me of street photography I seen back home. "Thanks, now. Nathan really likes you and he has never expressed his feeling to almost no one. Not even me, I just know how he acts when he gets all mushy, he is like a brother. Nathan, he- well you have to be gentle with him, not soft, but gentle. He doesn't want some mushy hipster-sorry, to get in his mood." I was trying to process what she was saying but she didn't make sense. I could tell she was trying to explain in the best way possible but she looked more sad when she was getting into the conversation. "What do you mean?" Finally asking. "Well Nathan has problems and since your new here I'm going to help you out. Nathan dad practically owns this town, and Nathan will be next in line, Nathan started his problems since he was a teen and since then they've been getting worse. And life for him, and he wants to do is get away from it all. That where his problems start going, I don't know harder to deal with I guess. He takes medication because his dad thinks Nathan is crazy, but truth is he is just broken and needs help that's all, and the way he looks at you, he thinks your the 'one'." I just listened taking everything in open minded. Now I now what's happening, I think she is telling me that I'm the one-only one, that could take him away from that. "I feel, happy in a way, and very glad you told me. I feel different." She looked shocked. "Your not gonna dump him are you?" She looked frightened. "No, maybe take things to another level." She relaxed and slightly nodded her head. "I know what you mean, remember gentle not soft." And she walked to her closet and started going through it.


End file.
